world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071714VyllenSorser
theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 22:43 -- 10:43 TA: 777 hello 7here my fine person of in7eres7 777 10:43 TA: 777 I have qui7e 7he deal 7o offer you 777 10:43 GC: Who th3 fuck ar3 you? 10:44 TA: 777 someone who has your bes7 in7eres7s a7 hear7 I assure you my vulgar friend 777 10:45 TA: 777 have you ever fel7 7ha7 you are no7 living up 7o your 7rues7 social po7en7ial? 777 10:45 GC: No. 10:45 TA: 777 feel 7ha7 people see you on 7he s7ree7 and say "7ha7 hea7han wouldn7 know class if a scalebeas7 in a monocle bi7 7hem on 7heir rumpflaps?" 777 10:46 GC: Not r3ally, no. I don't want to buy your mal3 inhanc3m3nt trash dud3. 10:48 TA: 777 I am going 7o 7ac7fully ignore your frankly insul7ing insinua7ion and assure you 7ha7 wha7 I am offering you is a7 leas7 99.9764 percen7 more effec7ive a7 garnering posi7ive a77en7ion 777 10:48 TA: 777 and believe me, I have run 7he numbers 777 10:49 GC: R3ally 10:49 GC: Pl3as3 go on, how rud3 of m3. 10:51 TA: 777 i7s okay my socially underdeveloped mus7ardy friend 777 10:51 TA: 777 for I have 7he answer 7o all your social problems 777 10:51 TA: 777 a simple course 7ha7 will gain you 7he e77ique77e and skill you so obviously need 777 10:53 GC: Wh3r3 do I sign up? I d3sp3rat3ly n33d this class as you can s33 10:53 GC: And will obviously t3ll all my 3ttiqu3tt3 lacking chums 10:53 GC: B3caus3 that is th3 polit3 thing to do, y3s, O gr3at on3? 10:54 TA: 777 7ha7 is 7he beau7y my unrefined friend, all you need 7o do is 7ake a look a7 7he sample 7o my course 777 10:54 TA: 777 which coinciden7ally is all abou7 how sarcasm makes you a classless jerkwa7er 777 10:55 GC: I'm not b3ing saracstic fri3nd 10:55 GC: ]> :^) 10:55 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sends gimcrackCarnifax how7ono7beajackass.ppt -- 10:56 TA: 777 7his simple sample will prove how refining your pe7ulan7 ways can fling you high up 7he social echeladder fas7er 7han you can say "oh 7ha7s why p3opl3 find m3 7o b3 a 7imul7uous pi3c3 of garbag3." 777 10:58 GC: ]> :^) 10:59 TA: 777 simply review my lesson and I will re7urn 7o se7 up a paymen7 plan will cer7ainly no7 leave you wi7h a pile of crippling deb7 777 10:59 GC: Paym3nt? 10:59 TA: 777 oops I was no7 supposed 7o say 7ha7 las7 par7 ignore i7 777 10:59 TA: 777 worry no7hing abou7 i7 777 10:59 GC: This is pr3tty damn shitty 11:00 TA: 777 now now do no7 knock i7 un7il you have 7ried i7 777 11:01 GC: I'm taking not3s 11:01 GC: look at all th3s3 not3s 11:02 TA: 777 good, I am cer7ain 7ha7 someone of your underdeveloped social s7anding and men7al capaci7y would find 7hose very helpful 777 11:02 GC: God dammit I'm trying to troll you! 11:03 GC: And you'r3 doing a b3tt3r job and I doubt you'r3 3v3n trying. 11:03 TA: 777 and I am sure 7ha7 you are doing a bang-up job of i7 777 11:04 TA: 777 7rus7 me, I have run 7he numbers on 7his subjec7 and I can assure you 7ha7 I am no7 even 7rying 777 11:04 TA: 777 7:D 777 11:05 GC: Fuck you! :D 11:08 TA: 777 excellen7, 7he use of vulgari7y in everyday normincla7ure is lesson four! 777 11:08 TA: 777 I'm sure you will find yourself inrap7ured in my sample 777 11:08 TA: 777 I will check in wi7h you la7er 777 11:09 GC: Y3ah sm3ll you lat3r shitlord -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 23:09 -- 11:09 GC: What a cunt.